ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nonmalt (Legacy Continuity)
The Nonmalt are a race of aquatic beings, believed to be an evolved form of the human-like hominids, which appear in Ultraman Legacy. History The Nomalt are a mysterious race. Believed to be an evolved group of hominids, the evolutionary competitors to the homo-sapiens which became humanity, the Nonmalt were apparently forced underwater at some point and evolving through the years into a race of "fish-men". Some even believe the Nonamlt to be the true origins of the story of the underwater city, Atlantis, or even a group of Atlantians which survived their city's mythical sinking. Whatever the case, these strange beings had not been seen for decades. Not since the Ultra Garrison encountered them on a previous occasion. Apparently throughout that very long span of time, the Nonmalt had decided to avoid humanity altogether, and live in peace in their underwater society. This was until the modern day, in 2017. The Nonmalt had apparently been suffering a crisis born of human hands. Pollution and climate change had been adversely affecting their society, and with humanity almost entirely forgetting the Nonmalt's existence, it seemed unlikely the humans would be encouraged to stop. While some world leaders had attempted to curb the pollution before for the sake of the Earth's environment as a whole, the Nonmalt were angry that they were not acknowledged as a sentient and autonomous power, whilst alien invaders were remembered with infamy and their home worlds catalogued by groups like the AKDF, and Ultramen, aliens themselves, heralded as heroes. An especially furious Nonmalt group decided to head to the surface and deal with the issue personally, wishing to force humanity to recognize their autonomy and stop polluting the oceans the Nonmalt lived in. Though whatever process had been used to create their monsters had been outlawed, the group somehow managed to procure the two Kaiju their people had used in the past, or at least clones of them and possibly even relatives, in case things went south and humanity needed to be forced to comply. Thus the operation began, heralded by the words of the leader of this radical group of Nonmalt: "The homo-sapiens have had their chance with this world.' he spoke. "They failed. They slowly choke their planet of life, and they do not take notice of their own evils because they are far too busy dealing with invaders or praising their Ultramen. Worst of all, they have forgotten and ignored us! No more!" His followers cheered in response. "Now it is to the Nomalt to save Mother Earth! Not the homo-sapiens! Not the Ultramen!" This time his fellow Nonmalt roared with excitement. They were ready to make their move. The Nonmalt group made their way to the surface, hijacking a fishing boat to make their way to the mainland. Coincidentally, a UN summit was commencing at the time. The AKDF had been tasked with guarding in case anything were to happen, including the Japan team. Anyone who entered was to be scanned with the AKDF's new X-ray technology, to ensure they were in fact human and not wearing a disguise. Akira Takeshi was secretly pleased that AKDF members themselves were exempt from the scan, else his secret be exposed. He looked nervously every time someone entered, almost worried the guard at the door would try to scan him all of a sudden. Luckily, he was taken out of this worry by Fuji, grabbing his shoulder to get his attention and attempting to calm her friend, "Don't worry, they're not going to find out who you are. Your secret is safe." she assured. "Thanks..." Akira replied. "I mean it, really. Thanks. I'm just...uneasy about this sort of thing." "Don't be." Fuji said, before holding up her weapon, one of the larger laser cannons the AKDF offered as handled weapons. "Any alien creep who tries getting in here is the one that should be worried." she joked. Akira laughed an awkward kind of laugh. "Yeah." he said. As the two continued talking, the guard at the door suddenly noticed his scanner beeping loudly. Two AKDF members posted at each of the walls of the hallway suddenly grabbed the "man", one wrapping his arm around his neck whilst the other pointed their weapon at him. The "man" laughed, mocking the AKDF's efforts before shedding his disguise to reveal his true form, a Nonmalt. "Foolish homo-sapiens!" He said. "What is that!" asked one of the guards, the one aiming for the Nonmalt, an African-American man from the American branch. "Not sure..." said the other guard, the one holding the intruder, who was from the Chinese branch. "Why don't we get him to tell us" "I know what it is!" chimed in Ishiro, rushing in before the two could interrogate further. Ishiro pulled out a miniature computer which contained the AKDF's database stored within, quickly identifying the creature with a quick scan, something the device was also capable of, to confirm his theory. "it's called a Nonmalt. They're a race of undersea beings believed to have evolved from hominids, the evolutionary cousin of humanity." "You're pretty smart for a homo-sapien" mocked the Nonmalt. "A pity however, that your security is such a joke!" Suddenly, multiple Nonmalt appeared, disguised as AKDF members, and pointing their laser pistols at the assembled world leaders and ambassadors. "You really should have checked your own before waving that thing around at everybody else!" the Nonmalt continued to mock. The guard holding him yelled at the Nonmalt to shut up, before the America guard simply hit the Nonmalt on the head with his weapon, as the fish-man had begun laughing hysterically. "We got bigger problems." said the American. The Chinese man nodded, pointing his weapon at the now revealed Nonmalts all around the room. Akira and Fuji found themselves virtually surrounded, pointing their weapons towards the enemies only to be clearly outgunned. "This is nooottt good...." said Fuji. "I think we've been in worse predicaments than this." Akira joked. "You sure?" she asked. "Remember that time with the alien sludge monster?" Akira asked back. "Point taken." Fuji replied. The Nomalt leader stepped up to the center of the room, grabbing one of the chairs and taking a seat in it. He put his hands together like a James Bond villain, and prepared to lay out his demands. "So, Homo-sapiens...quite the comfy lives you have." mocked the Nomalt leader. "What do you want you maniac!" yelled the Prime Minister of Japan. "We want to save the world." the Nonmalt leader replied, almost sarcastically. "Surely you can agree with that, can't you?" "Look buddy" spoke up another world leader, specifically the President of the United States. "I'm sure you're. a great great guy, but this." he gestured throughout the room. "This is a bit much." "What are you going to do about it?" asked the Nonmalt leader. "Kill us with your nuclear weapons?" "I hope in God's name we don't have to use them" the President continued "Because our weapons are so huge and so powerful-" "Silence, you homo-sapien scum!" yelled one of the Nonmalt, knocking the President out cold with a precise strike to the back of the head with the butt of his gun. "Now that the interrupter has been dealt with....." the lead Nonmalt continued. "Here are our demands..." Akira looked around nervously. The group of Nonmalt surrounding him and Fuji seemed ready to fire at any moment. Furthermore, there were far too many people around to see him if he tried to transform into Ultraman Legacy. There seemed to be nothing he could do but wait. "All we ask is this. You homo-sapiens are to stop polluting the Earth, and most especially her oceans immediately!" spoked the Nonmalt leader. "Your pollution has practically ruined our nation!" "T-That's impossible!" said the President of China. "We can't clean it all up that quickly!" "Then you leave us with no choice homo-sapiens..." replied the Nonmalt leader. "We will simply need to eliminate you all and assume direct control of the planet. We have abided by your laws for too long..." Many of the Nonmalt pointed their weapons at the assembled world leaders, ready for the kill. A few however kept their weapons at the AKDF members, including the group surrounding Akira and Fuji. "Fire on my command!" said the Nonmalt leader. The Nonmalt prepared to fire, when all of a sudden, just the opportunity Akira had been looking for presented itself. Jet Jaguar, having analyzed the situation for some time now, began to grow in size, larger than any of the Nonmalts or humans, but small enough to remain inside the building without breaking it. "What is this?" asked one of the Nonmalt. "Fire at the homo-sapiens' machine!" commanded the Nonmalt leader. Several Nonmalt fired at Jet Jaguar, though their weapons did little against his larger frame. The robotic hero reached down and grabbed several Nonmalt and threw them around like a child's toys. The group surrounding Akira and Fuji were suitably surrounding, allowing to the two to knock out a few and take out the rest with their weapons, helpfully set on stun to avoid enemy casualties. "Alright, well this worked out better than I could've though." joked Fuji. "Yeah...now wait here and help the others. I'm gonna get us some 'backup'" Akira replied, before running off. The other AKDF members also opened fire on the Nonmalt, engaging in a fire fight with the fish men. The assembled world leaders ducked their heads to avoid the fire, as AKDF escorts attempted to move them out of the room. The fight kept going, Jet Jaguar managing to block the Nonmalt's weaponry from hitting any of the humans, as well as knocking out a few of them himself. Captain Muramatsu along with the captains of some of the other AKDF branches attempted to coordinate their forces, and soon it seemed they had the Nonmalt on the ropes. A few Nonmalt attempted to escape, running for a nearby exit. "Cowards!" screamed their commander. However, a flash of light temporarily blinded the few fleeing Nonmalt, and when it dissipated, there stood Ultraman Legacy, at human size. "What?" asked one of the Nonmalt. "He's not even at full size, fire!" yelled one of the others. The Nonmalt fired their weapons, however they did nothing to the Ultra, bouncing off of his body like bullets off of Superman. "I'm afraid that's not gonna work fishies." said Legacy, launching a wave of psychic energy to send the Nonmalt reeling. He then took to the air and grabbed the leader Nonmalt, carrying him upwards. "Look buddy, I'm not a fan of pollution either, but this is a bit much. So why don't you tell Captain Planet we'll do our best and knock it off, ok?" said Legacy. "Unhand me Ultra!" yelled the Nonmalt leader. "If you insist!" joked Legacy, dropping the Nonmalt leader to the ground below. The aquatic hominid crashed right down into one of the tables in the room, breaking it upon impact. However, the Nonmalt leader managed to survive the fall, getting up with only minor disorientation. "Sir! What do we do now!" asked one of the Nonmalt, still firing at AKDF members as he moved closer to his leader. The Nonmalt leader, still clutching his head, replied "We have no choice. Unleash Guyros and Zabangi! If the homo-sapiens will not negotiate, we will take the surface world by force!" he answered. With that, another one of the Nonmalt grabbed a communicator out of a bag he had slung across his torso, and speaking into it "Release the monsters!" Soon after, two Kaiju rose up from the sea and began marching towards the UN building. AKDF scouts patrolling the area in case anything....well anything like this happened at the summit, quickly detected the two Kaiju and identified them, as both had appeared previously but were defeated by Ultraseven. Several AKDF jets mobilized to combat both monsters, and managed to cause some moderate harm to the two beasts. However both Kaiju were too strong as a unit and soon began to down the AKDF jets. During the firefight, Captain Muramatsu was notified of the Kaiju attack. He commanded Jet Jaguar to intercept the Kaiju and "requested" that Ultraman Legacy go with him. The two silver giants flew off, leaving the AKDF to fend off the remaining conscious Nonmalt. Legacy and Jet Jaguar increased in size on the way to battle the two Kaiju, and quickly flew over to the coast where the two monsters were caught up in battle against the AKDF jets. Jet Jaguar attacked first, coming down from the air in a kicking pose, and hitting Guyros in the chest, knocking the monster down. Legacy fired several cutters at Zabangi before flying down and slamming the monster over the head with both fists. "Legacy smash!" he joked. The two Kaiju quickly managed to get to their feet, but Legacy and Jet were ready to take them on. Both had assumed battle poses and were prepared for whatever the Kaiju could throw at them. Zabangi attacked first, firing heat ray from its mouth which blasted back both robot and Ultra. Guyros stepped up soon after, wrapping it's tentacles around the legs of both heroes and lifting them into the air, only to slam them down again. The monster repeated this action until Legacy managed to assume his Ultraseven duplication form while in the air, throwing his Eye Slugger downward and slashing off the tentacles that held him. Once free, Legacy used his Emerium Ray to free Jet Jaguar, before reassuming his normal form. Guyros shrieked in pain and moved back, allowing Zabangi to take the center stage. The monster fired it's heat ray again, but Legacy erected his barrier and blocked the attack. With the monster distracted, Jet Jaguar took the opportunity to attack. However Zabangi proved to be incredibly strong, grappling with Jet Jaguar for a time before ripping the robot's arms clean off, disabling him. Jet shrank back down to human size and flew off to be repaired. His arms did the same and fell to the ground. Angered by his friend coming to harm, Legacy fired his beam straight at Zabangi. The beam was enough to send the monster reeling, but surprisingly, Zabangi managed to survive, if just barely. "Not gonna blow up? Then burn!" said Legacy, before unleashing two of his Capsule Kaiju, Baragon and Litra, who quickly got to work barbecuing the enemy monster with their respective flame attacks, Baragon's fire breath and Litra's fireballs. Zabangi roared out in pain, and the assault continued for just a few moments until a blast of flame came seemingly out of nowhere and shot right through Zabangi, causing the monster to explode soon after. Legacy was surprised, and his Kaiju moved back to defend their master should this prove to be a new foe. However, it was quite the opposite. When the fires of the explosion began to clear, it was revealed that Ultraman Flame had appeared on the scene. "You again?" Legacy asked. "Yep! Just thought It'd show your little buddies how to properly fry some Kaiju!" Flame responded. Guyros roared despite it's injuries, signaling the two Ultras and the two opposing Kaiju that he was still on the battlefield. "Oh right, Barney the Squid is still here." Legacy joked. "Want me to-" Before Flame could finish, a blade pierced Guyros from behind, and swiftly moved down his body, cutting the monster in tow. "Holy...." started Flame. "Sect?" questioned Legacy. However, as the halves of Guyros fell, it was clear that Ultraman Sect was not the killer. Where the monster once stood was only Redman. "You...." said Legacy. "Who's that?" asked Flame. "Not an Ultra..." Legacy answered. Redman simply nodded, almost mockingly, before teleporting away, right as Legacy attempted to grab him. The Red Phantom Killer had escaped once more. Legacy stood still for a moment, even as his color timer began to blink. He was then snapped back into reality by the calls of his Capsule Kaiju, which, after shaking his head to refocus, quickly recalled before shrinking and flying back to the UN building. "Uhhh.....Bye!" said Flame, before flying off. Legacy returned to see that the firefight had ended in the AKDF's favor. The Nonmalt had been defeated, and tied up to hold them momentarily. The UN very soon decided to call a meeting with the Nonmalt people, as well as a new agreement to lessen pollution of the Earth as quickly as each country could, which passed with unanimous approval. The AKDF was chosen as the surface world's representative to the Nonmalt, with Captain Muramatsu being among those visiting the undersea people. A peace treaty was quickly brokered after the anti-pollution agreement was explained and the Nonmalt radicals turned in, the nation itself agreeing to hold them. Ironically, the radical's goals were achieved, though not as quickly as they had demanded. Pollution was on the decrease, and the Nonmalt were now recognized as a sovereign people and member of the United Nations. Akira was quite happy an encounter such as this had worked out well in the end, and was talking to Ishiro about Jet Jaguar's repairs when he saw a blue Ultra Sign in the air. Running off, he found Kishi, as he had expected. "So where were you?" Akira asked. "Dealing with some would-be conquerers on the moon", "She" answered. "I see a lot has happened while I was gone." "No kidding. Worked out well in the end though." Akira explained. "You seem pretty pleased even though both the Red Phantom Killer and that hothead rookie showed up." Kishi replied. "Who, Flame?" Akira asked. "He's harmless! Well, not to the bad guys." "He's a loose cannon." Kishi stated. "Well neither of us exactly got Space Garrison approval to come here, so who are we to really judge?" Akira reasoned. Kishi paused for the moment. "Fair enough. We still need to find more about him..." "True." Akira responded. "And Redman?" Kishi asked. "Didn't say much, as usual. Killed that squid thing and left." Akira explained. "Still, this means he's active again." said Kishi. "Yeah...." Akira admitted. "We gotta do something about him..." "My sentiments exactly" Kishi responded. "Look, I gotta get back to base. We'll do something about the Red Guy next time." said Akira. "Cya round, partner." "Alright. But keep in touch." said Kishi. Akira gave a thumbs-up, before beginning his walk back to the AKDF base. Abilities * Laser Pistol: The Nonmalt carry pistols which shoot moderately powerful lasers, capable of matching the AKDF's weaponry. However their weapons are unable to damage Jet Jaguar when the robot is of a larger size, nor can their weapons harm an Ultra, likely the reason for their reliance on their monsters to deal with tougher foes. * Guyros: Nonmalt can summon and command this monster to their liking. * Human Disguise: Nonmalt can disguise themselves as humans though they mostly refuse to use this. * Zabangi: Nonmalt can summon and command this monster to their liking. * Environmental Adaptation: Normalt can breath both underwater and on land without difficulty. * Durability: The Nonmalt posses slightly higher levels of durability than humans, being able to survive normally detrimental falls with little more than disorientation. Trivia * The Nonmalt, along with their monsters, were suggested by Kit. * For some reason my original idea of Nonmalt (going off of only the name) was some kind of early Heisei Kaiju or alien. I was proven very wrong. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Kaijin